Learning
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai and Rei don't know how to make love and for their first time, they want everything to be perfect...but practice makes perfect. [InnuendoYaoi Kai x Rei]


This is for the community Kai **x** Rei

**Title:** Leaning  
**Pairing:** Kai x Rei  
**Authoress:** Ladyfiction  
**Theme: **_Please Rewind before returning_  
**Rating:** T  
**AN/Warnings:** Implied Innuendo

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. _Theme belongs to the Moderators.  
_  
**-Learning-**

They loved each other very much. Their love ran deep and they wanted nothing more then to express it. However, they were unsure and hesitant. Either wanted to hurt the other and this was new territory. They had never made love before but now, they were ready. They did not know how...but they would learn, and for their first time, their love would make it perfect.

Kai did not know how to start looking for anything...tips, suggestions... He cursed every time he visited a website as his cheeks always blushed a bright red.

He needed a tube of lubricant and that is all it ever said.

Then, Rei proposed they watch a movie together. It sounded like a great idea, but when it came to going to the movie store and wandering into the pornography closed off section, it was embarrassing. They went together, because it was only fair. Their hands were laced and with perverted grins, they stepped into the adult room. It was empty and of course, they were thankful for that but they had not expected it to be so...raunchy.

There were breasts on most of the covers and the titles were even worst. Kai cringed.

He was glad he did not like women. _At all. _

Rei shrugged them off and searched for their type of movie. He chose one, after a second and held it up with a grin twitching on his lips. Scarlet eyes read the title. Then, he laughed. A man's first time.

They agreed and brought it to the counter. Kai tried to look smug but the girl behind the cash could not help but smirk. Rei blushed and she wished them well.

They agreed again, never to return there, ever.

It took them a few days before they sat down one night, on the couch and watched it. They dimmed the lights and promised to keep open minds.

The screen was blank, then it turned black and a cheesy erotic music began playing. Kai tried not to groan already. It wasn't of the best quality and it started with two men, already naked and laying down on a bed. The virgin looked younger than the other man did but when they stared at each other, you could not see the love in their eyes.

Rei leaned onto Kai's shoulder as the men started kissing slowly, before the camera zoomed out and focused on their hands, gliding over their fleshy bodies. Their touches looked rush and overly eager but mostly cold and quick. It was obvious they were just actors...

''They're really...**small**.''

Rei simply laughed.

Kai was right.

The virgin was submissive, moaned and tried to act innocent. His older, forced lover was a predator, already hard and ready for penetration. He licked his red lips and kissed his prey roughly on the mouth. The lens then zoomed in, a little too close, as the supposed innocence was thrust away. They both closed their eyes to the screen and Rei muttered.

''Fake!''

Kai nodded. ''They didn't even use lube.''

The movie was no help. They watched; nevertheless, as the young male stroked himself to a climax and a fast pace of awkward humps lead his partner to a quick rapture. They kissed and it ended.

Kai turned it off and Rei took it out of their vcr. He laughed as the tape ejected and read its glorious, false and misleading title.

''So, Kai...how did you like our first porn?''

''I learned nothing.''

Rei smiled.

''I guess they just don't make them educational.''

He went to slide it back into its case when he read the sticker that covered how long the movie was. It read, ''Please rewind before returning'' He pushed it back in and the ending credits rolled on the screen. The actors did not even have their own names.

''What are you doing?''

''You have to rewind it''

Kai pressed the button and let the tape play in reverse as a smirk curled on his lips.

''It's a lot better when you rewind it.''

Rei joined him on the couch again as he laughed, then kissed his cheek.

''I know.''

They would just have to learn like everyone else, by practicing.

**-EndE-**


End file.
